Many electronic components, such as transistors, are sensitive to temperature. The operating characteristics of an electronic component, such as its power consumption and switching speed can change depending on its temperature. In addition, in some electronic devices, the fact that the temperature of the device can vary over the area of the device, such as an integrated circuit, can complicate design requests. Accordingly, a transistor in one region of the integrated circuit may experience a different operating temperature, and therefore have different operating characteristics than a similar transistor in another area of the integrated circuit.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device that provides for compensation of the device depending on temperature.